Soaked
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: A response to ThroughTheDarkComesALight's challenge. Harry realises before the war what Snape is really like after seeing something he shouldn't. Starts at end of Order of Phoenix. Snarry


After the Ministry of Magic fiasco with the Death Munchers (I mean Death Eaters), I was forced by Dumbledore down to the dungeons of the castle by the greasy bat Snape once I had healed physically. Dumbledore was demanding that Snape make me learn Occlumency so that what happened at the Ministry wouldn't ever happen again. Initially it was just as brutal as our first attempt but then suddenly after seeing one of my memories his facial features softened and he managed to mutter out, "I am so sorry".

We both drank tea as we discussed the memory that showed him insight into my 'home' life. It was from my time at the Dursley's and was never a pretty memory to remember. On some level we bonded and connected that day without even realising it. It was only months later that it hit us we had acquired a strong bond of friendship which opened my eyes to part of what Snape was really like (outside of his bad guy persona) finally seeing what Hermione always told Ron and I.

* * *

Everyone in the castle was asleep but as usual I was unable to sleep. I kept thinking on what I must do for the Wizarding world and how they all expect me to be the good little hero saving everyone when I defeat Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or my personal favourite Mouldy-warts). Trying to turn my thoughts away from all the heartache that Mouldy-warts had caused me I shake my head.

I gaze down from the Astronomy tower balcony my eyes not fully taking in the beauty that is Hogwarts grounds. The 'pitter-patter' of rain splattered a few droplets onto my face as I had leaned further over the balcony as I noticed the main gates opening. My heart shattered as I saw Severus entering the grounds soaked to the bone.

**Soaked to the bone, sink like a stone, walk home alone, it's not the first time.**

**It's not the worst crime; your soul will be OK.**

I race down the stairs my feet on a mission to get me to the dungeons as quickly as humanly possible after seeing Severus in that state. I'd seen many times the outcome of Mouldy-warts being displeased with Severus and I hated seeing him broken and bleeding. He had come to realise that my insomnia and us being friends meant I would help tend to his injuries even if some nights he was actually physically capable. I wished for what felt like the hundredth time since Mouldy-warts return that Severus could stop spying and find somebody to love.

**And you've had enough, searching for love. And you miss the touch of someone new.**

I helped Severus into his private room and made sure he was not too damaged. We spoke about what plans Mouldy-warts had been plotting because I had finally mastered the art of Occlumency and no longer suffered from the horrid nightmares. As I stood near the fire waiting for Severus to get into his pyjamas, I began to think of a muggle song I'd heard recently.

**Burned by your dreams, it's never how it seems. Cold crushed esteem, take shelter and hide forever your soul will be OK.**

* * *

Right before the battle between the "dark" and "light", I invited Severus over to my home (I inherited several homes from Sirius including a quaint little cottage on the outskirts of London). We had dinner together, flirted while I worked in the kitchen making dessert, after dessert something clicked within me. I loved him… I was in love with Severus Snape the Potions Master Extraordinaire. Due to dessert being so messy, we showered together and I realised we were the song continually playing over and over in my head.

**Soaked to the bone, sink like a stone, I will take you home, it's not the first time.**

**It's not the worst crime; our souls will be OK.**

I don't know if we will have a happily ever after like the fairy tales or even if we will both survive the war. Tonight none of that matters, we are together and in love, no matter what we've seen or done it isn't the worst. The worst is yet to come but tonight our souls will be ok and with that thought I face Severus in my bedroom with a smile. Who would have thought in a year Severus and I would have gravitated to each other? I would have laughed if anyone said I'd do anything but laugh at seeing Severus soaked to the bone on the Hogwarts grounds late at night.


End file.
